


【游左/游了】儿童节就应该吃棒棒糖

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档写完感觉更像游左啊。其实挺无差的还能赶得上吗，儿童节末班车ooc的沙雕段子只是想创造一个两个人再次见面的理由写的时候在吃棒棒糖。人工智障今天也是正常运作中！
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken





	【游左/游了】儿童节就应该吃棒棒糖

1

乘快艇离开Den city也有段时间了。曾经汉诺骑士团的头领悠闲坐在阳台的摇椅上，风吹起床帘划起弧线，阳光在屋檐投下阴影。

吹吹海风确实挺舒服的，正午的阳光也很好——由于奇妙原因出现的养生小假期。 

“咚”。 

“了见？”泷响子把五本《代码大全》那么厚的纸摞子砸在桌子上，鸿上了见听到玻璃桌面发出的悲鸣。“不能帮你解决病毒真抱歉啊，虽然界面上也承诺过答应条件或者今晚零点电脑就会恢复原样，但是这些文件今天之内不整理好可能不行……” 

“唉，来了来了——” 

小假期结束了。 

明明有扫描好的，却只能看纸质版。如果有电脑，这些文件弄起来绝对事半功倍。可现在他的电脑—— 

无自主意识的工作辅助AI识别到了见转头过去，在显示屏上闪了闪。在鸿上了见意识到问题，一个箭步过去拔掉音箱之前，用腐朽的声音大声喊出： 

“儿童节！！！” 

  
  
  
2 

这事儿说来诡异——好吧也不算诡异。汉诺老大，什么大风大浪没见过。 

前一天夜里鸿上了见敲代码到筋疲力尽倒在床上，合拢眼皮的前一秒模模糊糊看到了某种异常的绿光，来自本应该进入休眠状态的主机。 

可惜他太困了，完全抵抗不了床的吸力。如果那时候他一个鲤鱼打挺弹起来掐断电源，八成就不会有今天这档子事了。 

想想就头疼，这都什么事儿啊，闲也不是这么闲的。显示屏上的三点晃得他眼晕。 

“今天是六月一日，国际儿童节。” 

“第一，天气预报说你那边天气会很好，适合送儿童节礼物。” 

“第二，看字典十八岁以下算儿童，就算你已经不是儿童了，也在儿童边缘。如果你还在爆肝工作的话，请给我棒棒糖吃。”

“第三，我想和你一起抓住新口味的棒棒糖。” 

“By Playmaker和可爱的伙伴” 

——槽点太多不知道该说什么。鸿上了见撑着脸把一叠纸码好放到桌子一角，显示屏里“儿童节”三个大字又开始变颜色。他便黑着脸拔掉显示器。风扇嗡嗡地响起来似乎在表达不满。 

他搞不懂Playmaker为什么做这种无聊的病毒——是不是他干的还是一回事。想传达的信息是这种东西不说，病毒的顽固程度可能都强过他给自己设置的防火墙。 

坚持了一上午无果，鸿上了见便也不矫情，离开他那堪称第二个窝的椅子到阳台上吹风。 

只有放松下来才会感到累。被现实捉回电脑桌的鸿上了见几乎要埋进小山高的文件里，偏偏这时候三骑士和Spectre都忙着别的事情不能帮忙。鸿上了见又翻开一页，看到不知是谁开小差在右下角画的小棒棒糖。 

糟了，想不起来还好，一想起来，好想吃棒棒糖。牛奶味的。 

他所处的地方算得上荒无人烟。用某宝，快递都到不了。 

鸿上了见天人交战了一会儿，到角落翻出已经积了灰的决斗盘。 

只耽误一小会儿。Into the Vrains！ 

  
  
  
3 

“哔哔哔！”明明发出机器提示音也可以，可决斗盘偏要贱兮兮地叫出来。“Revolver雷达今天也是正常运作中！可是为什么突然响了呢？为什么呢？” 

小紫人儿从决斗盘探出来，笑嘻嘻地吃了一句“闭嘴”。Link Vrains的大明星兼通缉犯Playmaker乘上滑板，在小巷子里灵活转了个弯，紫色火焰扫过一轮光弧。“报坐标。” 

毕竟打牌受众中未成年人占了相当大一部分，六月一日的Link Vrains也装点上节日的气氛。游乐园，公园和决斗广场这种人流密集区域自不必说，整片天空都漂满了热气球贴图。 

“还真有点期待耶！”Link Vrains里本没有风与空气流动，有的只是数据演算出的逼真效果。AI又自作主张随手抓了几股数据流做了一阵“风”出来，兜着风像捋顺头发那样摸着自己梭形的头。“一会儿那个汉诺头子会说什么呢？嘻嘻嘻。” 

“你是不是又多做了什么无聊的事。”游作转头看向AI，操控着滑板灵活避开有人的地方，靠近目的地，只得到了“咯咯咯”一串意味不明的笑。 

“放心啦，总之不会是对Playmaker大人不利的事情。”AI努力憋着笑，表情拧成一团还是忍不住。藤木游作怀疑他憋得脑细胞都在发抖，如果伊格尼斯有脑细胞的话。 

“Playmaker大人，想吃棒棒糖吗？” 

“你说什么？” 

“啊——没事没事。就是我突然想起来栗子球叫我下午有事，见不了那个邪教头子了呢。有急事诶！”AI扭动两下。还不等游作质问他“你听得懂栗子球语吗”就消失了。 

“喂，喂你——”游作看着没了反应的旧式决斗盘正疑惑，滑板已经自动停了下来。 

“Playmaker。”白色风衣，戴着四筒面具的男人正站在滑板正前方背着手，一副苦大仇深的样子。 

沉默半晌，他终于开口。 

“你想吃棒棒糖吗。” 

  
  
  
4 

鸿上了见难过极了。 

先是这个账号过于引人注目了，好不容易才登上去不说，登录了也只能各种伪装躲在小巷子里“网购”，毫无节日气氛。气氛这种东西没有就没有吧，你说，吃完就登出干活去呗。偏偏今天数据传输慢得很，想吃个糖还费劲。 

不知中了什么邪，还随手买了两颗，等待时间翻倍。  
  
糖终于进了手里，正准备剥开包装，摘掉面具来吃—— 

我的妈那不是Playmaker吗。 

还好Playmaker似乎在在意些别的东西没有看到他面具掀了一半的脸。他匆忙戴好，顺手把棒棒糖藏在身后。 

很好，背着手的动作看起来很优雅，又大气。除了不知道说什么有点尴尬，还要小心已经打开包装的那根棒棒糖别沾到脏东西。 

说起来验证一下吧，那个无聊的病毒是不是Playmaker干的。  
  
“你想吃棒棒糖吗？” 

  
  
  
5 

“所以你不仅信了，还答应了那个病毒的要求买棒棒糖？” 

“啊——只是刚好想吃而已。没人规定不是儿童就不能吃棒棒糖。” 

“就这样？” 

“就这样。” 

两个除了线条颜色以外没一点差别的火柴人坐在公园长椅上，一边吃着棒棒糖，有一搭没一搭地聊天。至于为什么是火柴人——还不是深巷里太寂寞，出来又太显眼，还懒得捏新外观。 

其实寂寞之类，藤木游作也早习惯了的。但一到节日，尽管只是个儿童节，看着熙熙攘攘的人群还是会感到孤单。  
  
又一群约莫六七岁的熊孩子拽着氢气球跑过，里面还混着只高大的熊。游作看了很久才回神，组织起下一句的文字。 

“就这样被AI那个笨蛋牵着鼻子走，你还真是没什么长进。”出了口，游作才意识到这句话有多奇怪。至少平时他绝对没可能用这种腔调说话，甚至潜意识里觉得它更适合Revolver。 

鸿上了见听了这话也有点吃惊。时间停滞了半秒，他发出两声很轻的气音，游作猜测他可能在笑，火柴人真的是什么都看不出来。 

“是啊——”鸿上了见长长叹一口气。“那算什么，会被你这种笨蛋牵着鼻子走才是最惨的呢。”火柴人Revolver摇了摇只有二维贴图的头部。“没救了。” 

“你说什么？”火柴人Playmaker倒吸了口冷气。“你这家伙刚才说了什么？” 

反正棒棒糖已经完全融化了，鸿上了见偏过脸不去看他，想着在这精力旺盛的十六岁开始新一轮暴言之前下线，还有活等着他干。尽管二维的火柴人在外人眼里无论朝哪儿看都是一模一样的。 

游作脸上倒是越来越急了，尽管他没有表情。“Revolver，你居然说我还不如AI？” 

“啊？？？” 

是我高估您了，您到底几岁了。 


End file.
